Ice fishing is popular activity in many cold climates. To ice fish an individual will bore a hole through a sheet of ice of a frozen body of water to access the unfrozen water below. After boring the hole, the individual will bait a line and fish through the hole created in the ice. A typical hole diameter for ice fishing will be between eight (8) and twelve (12) inches.
The individual will either fish over the hole using a small rod or set up a tip up. When using a rod an individual will lower the bait fishing line through the hole and into the water below. To attract fish the individual will typically jig the bait by moving the line up and down to attract fish. When using a tip up the individual baits a line and lowers it through the hole, sets the tip up and leaves the line until a fish eats the bait setting off the tip up and altering the individual they have a fish on the line.
The most frustrating thing during ice fishing is losing a caught fish within the hole. Often the most difficult part about catching the fish is maneuvering a hooked fish into and through the hole. In extremely cold climates, ice can reach thicknesses up to twenty-four (24) inches. Often times a fish will be released from the line within the hole as it thrashes and fights to be freed due to length and depth of the hole. In traditional fishing this problem is alleviated through the use of a net. As a net is not practical in ice fishing a device and method for securing a caught fish into the hole is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,120 to Smolinski provides an ice fishing trap having a collar with a plurality of hinged gate members suspended within the ice fishing hole by a support arm including a handle that supports the device on the surface. The gates, although defining a bottom, have several gaps and openings for items to enter the water. The support arm extends upward and creates a dangerous projection when the device is adjusted to shallow depths. Further, the support arm creates an obstruction within the hole and is at risk for freezing in place within the hole.